


Catalysis

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [14]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is rewarded with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalysis

Their schedules coincide more often than contradict. Spock finds this does not inure him to her presence.

"What?" she asks, noticing his gaze on her.

"A highly imprecise query."

"What are you looking at?" Nyota's eyes do not leave her padd.

"That is self-evident."

He is rewarded with a smirk, but still no eye contact. "Why are you looking at me?"

"That too-"

"Spock."

She rests her padd between them on the couch.

"You are beautiful," he declares.

"That's it?"

"Is more required?"

She winds her arms around his neck, drops kisses along his jaw. "You're incorrigible."

Spock exhales.


End file.
